Moody Gets His Way
by James'Girl1993
Summary: What happens when moody finally snaps and how does it effect Harry and his friends. A new school, Necromancy, Catgirls, Voodoo oh my. Also whose bright idea was it to put a school in the bayou.
1. Chapter 1

MOODY GETS HIS WAY  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF OF THIS FANWORK

CHAPTER 1: OF OFFICES THAT DON'T BELONG TO BATS AND KIDNAPPED YOUNG ADULTS

Life is a curious thing that can go in a million tiny little directions and often without the owners input. A thousand and one plans had been made in this room of tiny silver trinkets and a million more had died here. The current owner had yet to truly make his mark on the room the only evidence of it being his was his forbidding presence in the room which was an odd juxtaposition with the cheeriness that the former occupant had decorated with straining against the depressing energy sent out by the current owner. All of this was taken in and deemed irrelevant to the aged Auror sitting in the chair across the desk from the rooms dark owner; after all the aged Auror had long since charmed a tattoo on his back to protect from all forms of aura magic.

" Alistair "mad eye" Moody to what moronic imbecile do I owe this pleasure to," drawled the dark man behind the desk in a sibilant voice full of disdain who was holding his wand as if the slightest twitch would start a fight.

"Cut the crap, Snape I know your still on our side," Harrumphed the grizzled retired Auror who was perching on the edge of his chair holding on to his stave for balance giving the impression that any move on the part of the other man would result in a fight that he would regret."

"Be that as it may, even if you did get here undetected my position dictates that I can not assist you," said Snape waspishly though behind his eyes if you knew how to look you would see his frustration thankfully none still alive possessed that talent.

"A good thing I'm not here for you then isn't it," said the grizzled Auror with a mangled mockery of a triumphant grin on his face before he turned to a portrait of an eccentric elderly wizard wearing bright white robes with pink and red hearts fluttering about on soft white wings moving around on said robes; the portrait itself was a new one just having arrived by the grace of Hogwarts magic just that evening,"Hello Albus old friend."

"Hello Alistair, my friend I'm afraid the constraints of this version of existence makes some of my manners rather difficult," began the old wizard in the portrait musingly "Severus would you be so kind as to offer Alistair here a lemon drop for me."

"I seem to have run all out, a pity," said Snape whose groan was poorly concealed by the false mockery he attempted to portray in his voice.

"Don't bother Albus I wouldn't put It past him to poison them anyway," growled the grizzled old Auror.

"Alistair you should know by now that Severus has my complete confidence," said Albus brightly as if the previous matter was already brushed aside "To what do I owe the pleasure though your company is appreciated it is also unfortunately unexpected as well."

"I'm here about the boy and his friends Albus it isn't right they deserve a fighting chance," snarled Alistair who looked rather like an elderly ram getting ready to batter down a door of some sort.

"Alistair as I've assured you a thousand times before trust me I have already set provisions in place to protect both young Harry and all of his friends," said Albus who was smiling genially though it came across as somewhat patronizing as well.

Alistair huffed and then picked up his staff only to slam it back down on the floor "You mean for them to be lambs to the slaughter Albus I am no fool."

"Alistair everything is fine my dear friend there are facts to which you are unaware that make this plan our best hope for the greater good," said Albus who was looking down on Alistair as if he was a naughty schoolboy who he was lecturing.

"I thought that might be your answer Albus," said the Grizzled old Auror "It might shock you to be reminded of this but I'll remind you Albus I was a Slytherin once."

The color immediately drained from Albus'face and he got to his feet startling the phoenix in his portrait "What have you done Alistair?"He demanded.

"Nothing that didn't need to be done," said Alistair "Right about now the boy and his four friends should be sleeping peacefully in my anonymous safe house."

"Do you mean the one in Wiltshire don't think me without resources Alistair I still have influence even in this form? said Albus who looked annoyed but unfazed as if this was a fixable mistake.

"If you truly believe you know all of my boltholes and safe houses then your welcome to try to find them Albus," said Moody who looked as though he was smirking if it could still be called that given the condition of what remained of his face.

"And what do you propose to teach them that I haven't already thought of Alistair do you truly believe I'm so horrible that I didn't consider every possible avenue for a better chance? said Albus with his head bowed giving off an air of sadness and resignation.

"You know as well as I do that Hogwarts is not the only school I call Alma Mater Albus," said Moody who was grinning a hideous grin reminiscent of a big cat who just devoured an entire next generation of birds.

"There are far worse things then Voldemort that walk those halls Alistair you can't possibly be considering this," said Albus who genuinely began to look afraid.

"And they will learn to survive their far better then anything we can teach them and if they should die there then at the very least it won't be used against us like it would if they died here," harrumphed Alistair whose one magickal eye was spinning in its socket.

"Anyway, this wasn't just to warn you Albus but to also stop you from stopping me Albus," said Moody as he got to his feet.

"You should know very well I can't do that Alistair my old friend," said Albus who was smiling bitter sweetly.

"The wills Albus; James and Lilly's if you try to stopping me then I'll have them unsealed and watch your plans implode from wherever you tried to off me to," said Alistair as he made his way to the Floo.

Severus who had been quiet up to this point saw this opportunity for what it was a chance for the pawns in this game to become kings and queens. Severus had established his entire career teetering back and forth playing both the lord of light and dark. As such Severus knew a once in a lifetime chance when he saw it. Turning around Severus put a stasis charm on Albus Dumbledore's portrait to stop it from interfering and grabbed Moody's hand before he could leave.

"Wait, my godson could you aid him too," said Severus who was for once neither sneering or mocking the person he was speaking too.

"I don't have long Snape five minutes is all you got to get the boy here and ready to go," snarled Moody.

"Vixy," shouted Snape causing a small purplish house-elf to pop into the room "Go get Draco and his belongings but don't let him wake up, well what are you waiting for," snapped Severus.

Five minutes later and Moody was flooing out of Hogwarts with just one more unconscious teenager to take care of.

Harry's POV

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was soft and warm on a soft bed filled with fluffy down pillows and fuzzy blankets setting off alarm bells in the back of his mind. Opening his eyes slowly and breathing evenly so as not to alert anyone who may be watching him Harry very carefully scanned the room he was in. The room itself was very rustic with everything in it being made of wood from the walls to the floor even the dressers were made that way. The only bit of metal in the room being his glasses as even the doorknob was made of wood.

Careful to not make any noise Harry carefully put on his glasses and his trainers happily noting his wand was safely set aside on the side table by the bed he had been sleeping in which he then carefully pocketed before opening the door very carefully to keep it from making any noise. Harry quickly took note through the crack in the door that the hallway was similarly made of wood though there were Celtic knots everywhere. Instead of a staircase leading to the lower level there was a ladder with rings around the back of it to prevent falling. Carefully climbing down the latter into the lower part of the house Harry took note that behind him were more bedrooms and what looked like a bathroom also done entirely in wood.

Every bit of furniture in the living room was made of wood from the chairs to the chess board all the way to the windows. The only thing that really stood out about the living room was again a large number of Celtic knots which Harry assumed were part of some kind of ward of some sort. Behind him were both the ladder to the upstairs and an open door showing two more bedrooms and a bathroom. The only stone to be found anywhere in the house was undeniably a potions lab set off to the side of the living room. To the left was clearly the kitchen where Harry could here the sound of someone cooking breakfast.

Deciding to investigate Harry carefully crept closer to the kitchen with his wand drawn before he felt a wand press against the back of his neck "Constant Vigilance Potter Stupify," was all he heard before he was again unconscious.

Harry groaned as he woke up yet again though this time he was seated at a wooden table with his arms tied behind his back. The kitchen he was in was again made of all wood even the appliances were clearly made of wood with the same Celtic knots everywhere. Sitting around the table was his friends Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron but for some strange reason Draco Malfoy was there as well. Standing by a rather old looking house elf leaning on his wooden staff over by the wooden kitchen stove was Alistair "Mad-eye" Moody.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE," shouted Moody officially waking all six of them up "All of you are here because you lack Constant Vigilance."

"Erm Professor Moody sir did you kidnap us," squirmed Ron uncomfortably whose face clearly showed he did not want to have to ask that question.

"Aye lad I was hardly your professor there was I and If you lot had practiced Constant Vigilance and warded your beds properly there would be no need for this," Said Moody whose good eye was staring Ron down and his magickal eye was zooming around all over the place.

"Professor surely you haven't really kidnapped us I'm sure this is all on Professor Dumbledore's orders of course," said Hermione with a nod as though she had it all figured out.

"That of course explains why Potter and his lot are here but why the fuck am I," snarled Malfoy causing Hermione to gasp at his language choice.

"Bah, Albus doesn't know two shakes about this since I'm doing what needs to be done," said Alistair walking forward til he was standing just in front of Malfoy and was leaning over him "And your here because Your godfather cared enough to give you a way out of this war and you can either cooperate and take it or I'll be rid of you and you can find your own way home."

"So why are we here then Mr. Moody," said Luna in an airy tone as though she hadn't just asked the question they all should have asked from the start.

"I'm here to train you lot up," said Moody before he pivoted backwards with his stave so that he was looking at them all "The way I see it is you six have targets on your head that none of you are strong enough to handle."

"Your gonna train us Mr Moody," said Harry speaking up for the first time.

"Yes and no I can only train you so much on the limited amount of time I have before we are found," said Moody before stamping his stave on the ground "Constant Vigilance means always have a backup plan."

"What backup plan," said Harry who was looking at Moody rather intently.

"I'm gonna train you lot just enough to be able to get admitted to a school run by a friend of mine in the states," said Moody.

"Which school are we talking about exactly Mr Moody? said Hermione inquisitively.

"The Black Rose Institute for Magickal Knowledge in Belle Chasse Louisiana," said Moody in a firm tone of voice.

"Oh great the bloody nutjob means to kill us," said Malfoy as he through his head onto the table as though to say why me.


	2. Chapter 2

****MOODY GETS HIS WAY****

 ** **DISCLAIMER: I DON**** **'** ** **T OWN HARRY POTTER AND THIS FANWORK MAKES NO PROFIT****

 ** **CHAPTER 2: OF NUTCASES AND ILLEGAL TIME MAGICK****

 ** **Hermione's POV****

"It's a school Malfoy I'm sure it can't be that bad," said Hermione primly rolling her eyes at the absurdity of wizarding society.

"Granger normally your lack of knowledge of wizarding culture is insulting but right now it's downright terrifying please just look at your weasel's face to see a proper reaction," said Malfoy condescendingly.

Hermione deciding to humor Malfoy turned to look at Ron who was so pale he looked as though he had fallen ill "It's a joke right of course it has to be," said Ron who was visibly trying to calm himself "I mean it has to be, no one in there right minds goes there not even dark wizards willingly go there."

"Afraid not lad, I don't joke about things especially not with the dark lord still out there hunting you lot down," said Mad-Eye ominously bending forward ever so slightly to give his words a conspiratorial edge.

"That may motivate these idiots but not me I have no reason to fear the dark lord," said Malfoy proudly puffing his chest out as though what he said was something truly noble.

"Is that so boy because I have it on good authority that you ran to Severus and begged him to hide you from the dark lord rather then face the consequences of failing your mission," said Mad-Eye darkly causing Malfoy to glance down though whether Malfoy could feel shame Hermione did not know.

"I'd still rather take my chances with Snape then face that place," said Malfoy who was tugging at his arms clearly wishing to cross them defensively like Hermione had seen him do a million and one times.

"Professor why are Malfoy and Ron reacting like this I mean It's just a school it can't be that bad," said Hermione who was starting to get exasperated with this nonsense.

"I suppose a small explanation is in order," huffed Moody clearly unhappy with the matter "Malfoy since you know so much about it."

"Back when Louisiana was still importing slaves there was a slave woman who served as something of an herbal witch doctor for her master patching up the slaves who were too hurt to work without costing her master a dime," began Malfoy "All she asked of him in return was that he not separate her from her son who was put to work collecting herbs for his mother."

"However her owner was a greedy blighter and when a Madame Lalaurie inquired about the young slave and offered a decent price he sold the boy faster then a firebolt," further explained Malfoy "The slave woman was incensed however she was given three days a week off so she could gather the herbs herself and so she let it go,".

"One day the Slave Woman got curious and went to visit her son," continued Malfoy as he began to put some menace in his voice "What nobody had known about Madame Lalaurie was that she regularly tortured and murdered her own slaves and when the slave woman finally saw her son he was nothing more then a grotesque mockery of a scarecrow his corpse had been left out to fend off the crows,"

"Incensed the woman confronted her master only to be whipped for her troubles," said Malfoy "So that night the woman gave the other slaves their food only that night it contained poison and she watched them die."

"Collecting their blood by the bucketful the woman performed one of the darkest rituals known to have ever been cast," said Malfoy "Now this woman was a poorly trained witch at best receiving only minimal training from the previous woman to hold her position."

"As such no one knows quite what went wrong but what began as a ritual to summon a demon of revenge ended up merging her with a higher demon of wisdom," said Malfoy "She still got her revenge but the demon was stuck on this plane of existence for as long as each of the lives she took put together."

"Long story short the demon collected a vast collection of knowledge and her sanctuary eventually became a school where they will teach you anything and everything provided you have the power both to get in and to stay," finished Malfoy.

"What Malfoy didn't say is that there entrance exam can kill you and that the school itself doesn't have any rules except for one," smiled Mad-Eye and it was not a nice smile.

"The first years are off limits," said Neville who looked just as scared as Ron did..

"Every singly sentient Magickal species is welcome at this school and magick darker and more foul then even Voldemort knows is taught there," said Mad-Eye as though he was building up to something "Murder torture rape enslavement magick theft you name it and it's been done at that school and no one batted an eye the rule only protects first years and even then that's only from each other no one at this school will stop you from blowing yourself up,".

"Why would you send us there," said Harry "the real moody would never send us somewhere so dark who are you really."

"Shows how well you know me then doesn't it lad," boomed Mad-Eye "Fine, I Alistair Fitzpatrick Moody do hereby swear on my magick to be who I say I am and that I haven't said one untrue word this entire day so mote it be," finished Mad-Eye causing a bright light to flash from the tip of his wand before he turned to a nearby wooden teapot and cast " _ _Wingardium Leviosa."__

Sighing in frustration Mad-Eye waddled over and pulled up a stool so as to sit with the six children "Do you lot want to live because this school is the only place I know that will get you on a fighting level with Voldemort fast enough,".

Turning first to Malfoy Mad-Eye began to speak "Do you know what he will do to you and your family if you do comeback."

Turning to Ron he said "Did your mother ever tell you what he did to your uncle's Fabian and Gideon, how he cut them in half and merged them with each other before making them walk for miles in there merged bodies until they just gave out.".

Turning to Neville he said "Do you know exactly how long it takes for the cruciatous curse to break the mind and do you care to find out."

Turning then to Luna he said "Do you know what the Death Eaters do to pretty little pureblood girls who they consider to be blood traitors."

Turning to Hermione he then said "It still of course pales in comparison to what they do to muggleborns."

Finally turning to Harry he smiled grimly and said "Do you really think he's gonna let it end quickly potter if he captures you your death will take months if not years and if you think he's gonna leave your afterlife alone Potter your wrong their are magicks foul enough to torture you even after your gone from this life."

Satisfied with having made his point Mad-Eye pulled a small clay jar covered in gold inlay in the shape of sigils and runes "Does anyone know what this is?" He questioned.

"I don't know how you got one of those Mr Moody but on top of being really rare they are also really illegal," said Hermione who at this point was starting to get used to Moody breaking the rules.

"But you know what this does," said Moody as he took his wand and began to prepare the artifact for use.

"Hermione do you mind," said Neville coughing politely "That is for those of us who haven't read half of the library."

"That's either called a Teachers Bane or Teachers Dream depending on who you ask it sucks the teacher and it's students inside and creates a one on one environment for every student where they learn everything the teacher wants them to learn it even manipulates time internally so that for every month that passes out of it six months pass within and even provides for the needs of it's occupants while they are inside of it," explained Hermione knowledgeably.

"Good that saves me an explanation," said Mad-Eye who then pointed his wand at the jar before casting _"_ _ _Incipio."__

 ** **NEVILLE'S POV****

Landing on his feet only to trip and fall on his knees Neville took the opportunity to survey his surroundings. Noting with interest they were inside of what appeared to be a calm forest inside of a clay hut. The walls had Golden inlays with large runes throughout giving the impression that they were somehow related to the magick that created this place. The trees were lightly fragrant and gave Neville the feeling that they were up north somewhere.

"Up and at em lad we haven't all day now," called Moody from where he sat perched on one of the many tree stumps littering the area.

"Don't we though, I mean that's kind of the point isn't it Mr Moody," said Neville as he got to his feet slowly so as not to risk falling over again since he knew from experience how clumsy he could be.

"Aye lad six whole months where I'll teach you lot to become animagi, how to dodge, how to survive and if we have time the basics of how to fight back," said Mad-Eye as he got to his feet "And I'm gonna teach each of the six of you something different from what I show the others too."

"What are you gonna teach me then Mr Moody," asked Neville in a voice that portrayed his quiet confidence well.

"I'm gonna teach you to listen to the trees," said Moody "I can't do it myself since I don't have that kind of a green thumb but a little snidget told me you did and I do know how to teach it."

"Mr Moody you were never really our teacher though right," asked Neville nervously.

"I taught three generations of Auror's whether I shared their talents or not just fine," snarled Mad-Eye "Now for your cheek we are gonna start with survival training I'll give you a five minute head start."

Neville not being particularly dense decided to take off running into the woods. Following the trees deeper into the woods Neville watched the thicket grow thicker as he ran. Eventually Neville started to here cries of _"_ _ _Bombarda,"__ and " _ _Diffindo,"__ coming from Mad-Eye as he worked to get closer to where Neville was hiding. Neville then began to move deeper into the Thicket deciding he would rather deal with thorns then anything coming out of Mad-Eyes wand.

 ** **Draco's POV****

Hitting the ground with a grunt Draco wondered for the thousandth time why he hadn't tried his luck with the Knight Bus and the Dark Lord instead of allowing himself to be taken to this magick forsaken coliseum that Moody's device had brought him to. Hustling to his feet the Malfoy heir immediately got up and kept running knowing from experience that the only time Moody stopped hunting him was either when the sun had set or when Draco was too hurt to continue. For four weeks Draco has spent his days running and hiding from his teacher who if he did catch Draco would begin to cast painful but nonlethal spells on his person til Draco could not move. His nights had been spent learning how to survive using both muggle tricks and some magick anything that would separate him further from the one hunting him.

Draco had learned how to make fire both as a muggle and as a wizard. How to make it smokeless or how to make it produce lots of smoke. He had learned how to keep running even when his lungs were burning and his muscles felt like lead. He even learned what it felt like to defecate like a bloody animal and how to dispose of it so he couldn't be tracked.

Slowly but surely Draco had been making progress in his efforts towards survival with or without magick. In the first week Draco had been caught almost constantly but eventually his cunning started shining through and he found tricks to get away or to avoid capture at all. By the second week he was only ever caught when the elements and his lack of survival skills left him too weak to continue. By the third week that was no longer an issue and he was only ever found when he accidentally left a trail for Mad-Eye to follow. Now a month into it and Draco was sure he could run a survive if he needed to though the fact that Mad-Eye always found him after dark without a fault left Draco with the impression that he was only riding a training broom when it came to survival.

"Buck up lad you did good," said Mad-Eye as he sat next to Draco in his well hidden campsite or at the least that's what Draco thought.

"Tell me Mad-Eye do you enjoy ruining my hopes and dreams or is it always coincidence that you find me at night without fail." sulked Draco who had long ago started calling him Mad-Eye to his face.

"Like I said lad you did good," said Mad-Eye as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a potion which he held up for Draco to see "Do you know what this is lad, your supposed to be good in potions and all that right."

"That's an Animagus potion it lets the drinker see their Animagus form clearly," said Draco who was smirking at what that potion implied.

"Does this mean survival training is over then," sniffed Draco as though to continue in this type of training was beneath him.

"Aye lad now we begin working on getting you some claws," said Moody with a conspiratorial grin on his face that still looked frightening given the scars all over his face.

 ** **Luna's POV****

Luna hummed softly to herself as she examined the soft fur that now covered her hand. Luna was sitting down on one of the large mushrooms she found herself surrounded by in the misty meadow that had been her home for the past month and a half. She had spent most of the past month skipping through the woods only occasionally being able to enjoy Mr Moody's company during the day though she wished he didn't insist on stinging charms being his method of greeting. He of course stopped not long after Luna herself got the hint and started greeting him that way too.

They had spent the last two weeks learning about her animagus form and how to become it. Luna was quite pleased when she discovered she took after her great aunt Alice since her animagus form was a cheshire cat. Luna of course couldn't wait since it meant she would get to frolic as only cheshire cats could. Moody had of course been pushing her to get better at changing her form which she supposed was nice of him wanting her to succeed and all of that.

"Professor I think I finally got the paws right," smiled Luna dreamily as she held her new paw up in the air so as to see it better.

"Aye lass you did at that though as I've told you I never really was your professor," said Moody who was standing over by one of the dewy trees that populated the misty meadow they were in.

"But you are now aren't you," said Luna insightfully something Mad-Eye was getting used to.

"Just keep working on your transformation while I scrounge up a decent meal," said Moody grumpily.

 ** **Ron's POV****

Standing on all four legs Ron's immediate reaction was to bend around and sniff his own butt. At the end of two months of nothing but meditation and trying to change shapes Ron had finally done it. Of course he knew for awhile that he would have four legs and be on his paws he was a Jackal after all. What Ron did not expect was for the instincts of his Jackal side to be so strong.

Padding forward in the small village Ron had arrived at three months ago towards the town fountain. Looking in the water Ron observed himself in all of his Jackal glory. He had thick dark brown fur on his back with lighter russet colored fur underneath that. His eyes were typical of a canine in that they were big lacking of an iris though they were still blue something Ron knew normal Jackals did not have.

Ron stayed that way looking at himself in the water til he started to smell something delicious. Ron considered heading straight there but decided against it since it meant fighting for the food. Ron then ran down a side street and through a back alley. Staring at the back of Mad-Eye Moody Ron dashed forward hoping he could snatch the food and run.

It would have worked to had it been anyone but Moody whom Ron was dealing with " _ _Homorphus Recal,"__ cast Mad-Eye without even turning around and suddenly Ron was human again.

"Good work lad now your gonna keep working on it til you can retain your human mind and I am gonna eat." Said Moody before biting into the delicious steak in front of him making Ron groan in envy.

 ** **Hermione's POV****

Working now to the beat of her heart Hermione swung her staff again knowing it would be futile but hoping that she would have a chance to turn it into a feint. Hermione of course had not managed to land even one blow on Mad-Eye. Still Hermione was stubborn and refused to give up so she attempted her feint and then went in to strike at the opening she made Mad-Eye give her. This of course failed utterly and Hermione was laying on her butt not for the first time since she arrived in this giant library she had found herself in four and a half months ago with only Moody there to guide her.

"Aye lass your getting better," grunted Mad-Eye approvingly before giving her a hand up.

Crossing her arms across her chest Hermione began tapping her feet "Professor we had a deal now I want to know how the others are doing."

"Aye lass that we did however you still haven't managed to hit me yet which I do believe was part of our deal." said Mad-Eye who Hermione realized was trying to get her angry again.

"I grazed you surely that must count for something," said Hermione who then added a scowl to her already crossed arms and tapping foot to further give the impression that she did not approve of his withholding of information.

"Luna is a cheshire cat, Neville is a honey bear, Draco is a peregrine falcon, Ron is a black backed jackal and Harry is a banded sea cobra," said Moody so fast Hermione almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry what was that Professor I wanna make sure I didn't misunderstand you," said Hermione tilting her head in confusion.

"No luck girly en garde," shouted Mad-Eye before swinging his staff at her again forcing her to block.

 ** **Harry's POV****

Harry was at first shocked when he ended up in what amounted to a dark cave with no one but Moody for company. He was further shocked when Moody informed him he would teach Harry Occlumency. What did not shock Harry was how poorly Snape had taught it. It turned out that Occlumency was not in fact taught by repeated invasion by a legilimens. Instead it was taught by ordering ones mind and building your own mental landscape through the use of meditation and potions.

That information was of course a month old and had long since been used. Whereas before Harry's mindscape was a messy cupboard under the stairs it now had layers. The first layer where he stored his misdirection's and mental traps was a tree and every leaf was a different useless or even painful memory all except for one that took you deeper into Harry's mind. The next layer was where Harry stored his surface thoughts and short term memory it was represented by a hyppogryph that would attack anyone who wasn't Harry and only one feather on the entire beast was the door to the next layer. The next layer was the Gryffindor common room and every object in it represented a memory except the staircase which led to the next layer and if the common room was ever invaded then an army of mentally created house-elves would attack the intruder. The final layer where he stored both his core of self and all his repressed memories was the cupboard under the stairs where Harry had made the very air toxic to anyone who wasn't him and made it so everything burned if touched by someone else.

Harry had spent a month building up his defenses before Mad-Eye finally deemed them to be decent. Harry had spent the previous months either learning or running from Mad-Eye so he had a certain weary respect for the man. Harry also knew that his time in the teachers bane as Mad-Eye had started calling it was almost over. Harry figured it was now or never so he drew up his Gryffindor courage and decided to ask how the others were.

"Professor how are the others," said Harry while tugging at his collar displaying his nervousness "I mean what all did you teach them,"

"Well of course you know I taught you all the same stuff except for the last bit," said Moody who was smiling like the cat who got the canary "Whatcha don't know lad is that I taught you each different weapons too.".

"Mr Weasley is now a jackal animagus who knows his way around a pair of katar which are a middle eastern claw weapon he can also track well enough I suppose," began Moody "Ms Granger is now an octopus animagi with a knack for a staff and some healing magick, Mr Longbottom is now a bear animagi who can use an axe halfway decently and can talk to nature, Mr Malfoy is a falcon animagi who can wield a pair of daggers somewhat as well as fly broomlessly, Ms Lovegood is now a cheshire cat animagi and can shoot a bow and arrow well enough she can also read your tarot cards passingly well, just like you are a sea cobra animagi who finally knows how to properly hold a sword and can guard his mind if need be."

Mad-Eye had just finished talking when with a bright flash of light they were all outside of the jar they had spent the past six months learning in.


End file.
